Poke' Destiny Dre
by Noir0083
Summary: The beginning of a new adverture for Dre. A trainer whos dream is to reach the Hoenn league finals.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Poké Destiny Dre

Chapter 1 Awakening

The sun was rising on a new destiny. The crow of the Fearow echoed through the sky as the Pidgey and Tailow cooed. It was that time of year again in Littleroot town. August 28 was the date. The new graduating class was about to receive their first official starting pokemon. The alarm buzzed with an obnoxious tone until a hand reached out to turn it off. Our new 17 year old adventurer crawled himself out of bed over to his underwear drawer to pick out his favorite lucky green pair. He then went over to pick out a pair of black pants he would later match with a shirt. After taking a shower to wake himself up he returned to his room to pick out a gray toned shirt with a jolly roger (pirate skull and cross bones) on it.

He figured that would be his little icon. He tied on some converse and went downstairs to have his breakfast. His mom was already awake and had prepared his morning meal. "Good morning Dre." She smiled. "Ready for your big day?"

Dre replied "gmorning mum. Yeah, I can't wait." His tone flashed a bit of excitement but his was still not fully awake enough to show his complete emotions. He grabbed his coffee and buttered bread. Something he had every morning for breakfast like a ritual. He returned to his room after eating and brushing his teethe to send a message his pen pal Crissy. He has known her for over a year now and they had grown pretty close. After he was done he shutting down his pc, Dre slapped on his favorite armband that Crissy had sent him. It was black with the Jolly Roger symbol.

As the hour grew closer to his journey he made his final preparations. Tying his pokebelt around his waist. It was a school issued belt. Came with 3 pokeball holsters on the left and right side of his waist. A pouch on the left side of his back for potions and extra items. Another smaller pouch was on the right side of his back for his pokegear. He struck a 'cool looking' pose in the mirror before he left his room. In the passenger seat of the car on his way to the academy he began to think of his new starting pokemon. He couldn't really decide which one he wanted to choose. He thought they were all a great choice to begin his adventure. Treecko, Mudkip, or Torchic kept trading the spots in his first pokeball.

Pulling up into the academy parking lot Dre spotted his two friends Luis and Marco.


	2. Chapter 2: Mudkip, Torchic, or Treecko?

Poké Destiny Dre

Chapter 2 Mudkip, Torchic, or Treecko?

Dre shook both their hands. "Yo, what's up bro?"

"Nothing, just still a bit tired for having to wake up this morning for this thing. Why couldn't they make it later?" Marco complained as he held up his glasses to rub his eyes. He was wearing his normal shirt and shorts. With a bag on his back, most likely with all of his supplies. He and Luis were both taller than Dre, Luis being the tallest.

Luis commented. "But this way we could get started faster and get on with our journey." Luis was a dark skinned guy. He was wearing his usual buttoned down collared shirt, another t-shirt underneath with a pair of jeans. He too had a back pack. The three made their way up the steps through the academy doors.

"See ya later mum." Dre waved goodbye to his mother as the trio headed in the opposite direction to where all the graduating students met up. The graduating class size this year wasn't very big. Only about 15 other students had passed the final exams. The three greeted their fellow students as the walked into the class. Once everyone was there the teacher called for attention.

"O.K. Everyone. The time has come for you to follow in your own personal journeys. The Littleroot Pokemon Academy has prepared you for what ever career in Pokemon you choose to do." Dre had already decided he was going to become a trainer. He liked to battle the most over becoming a breeder, researcher or coordinator. The teacher continued. "Remember as you receive your graduation badge today that I know you all can accomplish what ever you want to do on your journey. Now go out there and be the best you can be!"

Everyone was riled up with anticipation of receiving their first pokemon. Dre's teachers speech had him all juiced up ready for his journey as a pokemon trainer. All the students marched out the class in 3 sets of six to the outside stage where the ceremony would be held. The graduates walked down the isle in the center of the parents on each side. Each parent cheering for their child. Reaching the stage each student was greeted one by one by each member of the academy staff. The last staff member, Professor Birch, awarded with the graduation badge. He then led them to 3 tables. Each table had a different colored clothe. Red, blue and green. Birch explained that each table had a starting pokemon type according to the color.

As the time approached it was Dre's turn to finally choose. His mind shuffled back and forth between the three starters. "What do I choose which one?" He thought to himself. He stepped over to the blue table. "Mudkip?" No, he turned and walked over to the green table and reached out his hand. He chose a random pokeball off the table and placed it as the first pokeball slot on the right of his belt. "Treecko." Dre turned and smiled towards his friends as he walked off the stage.


End file.
